1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera for adjusting an imaging parameter in a manner to match an object scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, a proportion of a high-luminance evening scenery region to a crossing region formed on an object scene and a luminance difference in the object scene between end-portion regions facing to each other are detected by a CPU. The CPU regards the object scene as an evening view scene when the luminance difference between the end-portion regions is large and the proportion of the high-luminance evening scenery is large, and in this case, adjusts a photographing parameter to a parameter that matches an evening view scene.
However, an attribute to be noticed for determining whether or not the object scene is the evening view scene is only a luminance of the object scene. Thus, in the above-described camera, there is a limit to a capability of determining a scene, by extension, a capability for adjusting an imaging parameter.